Harry Potter: The Slytherin Stone
by Savageaf
Summary: As Harry moves into the wizard of life, he must face the trouble that is Albus Dumbledore. Now how does he stop the ministry from agreeing with Dumbledore and resorting him? How is it that Slytherin's are know as the house that's gone bad, when Gryffindor can barely stop themselves from hexing everyone? Being friends with Draco may end up better than what his "destiny" predicted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! All rights belong to Ms. JK Rowling!**

As eleven year old Harry looked around, he heard noises all around him. Parents and students saying goodbye, the sound of the train. He saw the red head family, he had seen earlier, talking loudly. He rolled his eyes at them. The only ones he liked were the two twins. He got onto the train and took a seat in the back compartments. He sat there silently reading a book he had snuck into his school supplies, when that big oaf hadn't been looking. He heard a knock on the compartment door and he looked up. He saw a blonde and some other people in the back. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"May I help you?" Harry asked.

"We were wondering if we could join you, it seems all the other seats are taken?" The blonde asked speaking for all of them.

"You may," Harry nodded and let them in. He sat down at his previous spot.

"I'm Draco Malloy, this is Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott." Draco introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Im Harry Potter." Harry introduced.

"Harry Potter? As in the Golden Boy?" Pansy sneered.

"Don't know where the golden boy comes from but yes my name is Harry Potter, and if you don't like me and must insult me then you may leave this compartment." Harry glared at the girl. She looked at her friends for support but they just looked at Harry.

"Well, Potter, it's nice to meet you." Draco told him, holding his hand out.

"You too, Malfoy." Harry returned, and he shook the blondes hand. Both felt a slight tingle but ignored it.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Blaise. Unlike my dear friends I'm not that formal." Blaine said.

"I can tell," Harry chuckled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Pleasure." Daphne greeted him. He nodded back. Pansy slightly miffed, hid it and just nodded at him. He just looked at her before returning his attention to Draco and the other three.

"So, are you all in first years?" Harry asked.

"Yes. What house do you expect to be in?" Blaise asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He means your Hogwarts house. Do you know what they are?" Daphne asked. Harry shook his head 'no'.

"There's Hufflepuff, they're for the loyal and kindness. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and creative. Then there's the Gryffindor for the brave, you could say, and Daring. They're a bunch of dunderheads along with Hufflepuff. Lastly there's the Slytherins house, it's for the cunning and ambitious. All of us are more than likely to be sorted in Slytherin." Draco answered.

"I don't know, this is my first time ever with anything magic. I didn't find out until my birthday." Harry answered shrugging.

"Let me get this straight. _The_ Harry Potter didn't know he was a wizard until his eleventh birthday?" Pansy asked.

"What's with the emphasis on my name? As for your question yes I didn't know until my eleventh birthday." Harry answered. The whole compartment looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Harry you're famous in the wizarding world. You defeated You-Know-Who when you were a baby." Daphne answered.

"So what? I was a baby. It's not like I did it knowingly." Harry shrugged. "If the wizarding world believes that's heroic they have a low expectation in heroism." Draco looked at him for a minute before he started laughing.

"I like you! Finally my parents and godfather have been saying that for years and finally the person himself says it!" Draco managed to get out.

"Just because I'm 'famous' better not get any special treatment. I do not need that." Harry shuddered.

"You don't like attention do you?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"We'll get used to it. I believe we'll be great friends," Harry smiled at that.

"That's great. But I must ask. You wouldn't mind helping me with the ropes of being a proper wizard and what not would you?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Blaise exclaimed. "We'd help we're friends now, aren't we, Draco?" Draco nodded.

"Of course. So first as friends I'd like to say, let's get some candy." He said seeing the cart outside. The others laughed. They knew he liked getting the blood pops ever since he had tried them when he was younger. He bought that and got some things for Harry since Harry didn't have any money on him for now. Since, Hagrid only got enough for Harry's school supplies. Harry promised to pay Draco once he could. Draco waved it off.

"Don't worry to much!" Harry nodded. Harry looked out the window and saw the landscape pass by. "So I was thinking. Since you want to learn about this world I can have my father send a book to me that I can lend you."

"That would be wonderful." Harry told him, looking at the boys. The compartment only consisted of the boys since the girls left after they found their other friends. Harry sat on one side with Draco while Theodore and Blaise sat on the other side.

"I have a question, and hope you're not offended." Draco started and he waited for Harry, who in return nodded. "I just remembered something. We met at the shop didn't we, and I knew i came up to be an arse, and I'd like to apologise. But my question was where we you all this time?"

"I lived with some muggles, my mums sister was my aunt and she raised me. Well I wouldn't say that. More like I raised myself and they were just there. I don't want to reveal to much right now, but in later date when we're better friends I would." Draco smiled and nodded at his answer.

"Of course." The blonde told him and Harry smiled at him.

After hours passed by the boys were having fun, it wasn't anything crazy or anything. But they were having fun just talking to each other and being new friends. Harry might be new to the group but they felt like they've known each other for years.

Suddenly a bushy haired girl came in along with a red head and a boy that looked a little scared.

"In sorry but we were wondering if you've seen a toad?" She asked coming into the compartment.

"Sorry, but no." Blaise answered.

"Oh well. Thank you," Neville said.

"It's no problem. This is Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Im Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said extending his hand to Neville who took it smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Neville Longbottom, this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Neville introduced.

"If you want you may join us, Longbottom." Draco told him. He seemed relieved and nodded thankfully.

"Can we join as well?" Ron asked looked at Harry as he ate his candy. The redhead was practically drooling and chewing as he ate.

"Sorry, Weasel, but if you haven't noticed some of us have class and standards." Theodore grumbled as he closed the door. Hermione was acting all bossy as soon as she came in but Ron was just disgusting. It was better to not have either of them in the compartment.

"So Neville, how did you end up with them?" Draco asked.

"One minute I'm sitting alone and the next Trevor, my toad, gets off my lap and Hermione is barging in. After that she took it as her job to find him even if I knew that Trevor would come back." Neville shrugged.

"Well, don't worry. We'll keep them from taking you. That Weasel was disgusting." Blaise shuddered. Harry chuckled. As time passed Draco got up.

"We're almost there. Anyone want to join me to the mens changing rooms?" Draco asked.

"I'll go ahead and do it." Blaise said and Draco nodded. Harry got up as well. Neville and Theodore were already changed so they nodded at them and they talked to each other as the three other boys left. Harry, Draco had to share one of the rooms since there were only two and it was two persons per room. Blaise being him didn't care and locked the door from the inside and didn't let Draco or Harry in.

As Harry was changing he forgot to cover the marks he had and Draco of course saw.

"Who did this to you?" Draco asked running over one of the handprints on his shoulder.

"Can we not talk about it, at least not right now?" Harry asked.

"Harry if someone's hurting you, you should tell someone. I can talk to my father, he works in the ministry. He can help you." Draco said softly so Blaise wouldn't hear in the room besides them.

"Not right now, I just don't..." Harry felt like crying and Draco seemed to sense that because he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it just a bit.

"It's okay, I won't bring it up. But you know you can tell me whatever you want and if not me then you can talk to my godfather he works at Hogwarts." Draco told him. Outside of the friends group Draco and his friends might come out to be rude and evil people but inside the group they were caring to the people they considered friends or family.

"Thank you." Harry told Draco and the blonde smiled before finishing in changing. Once they were both changed they walked outside and saw Blaise waiting for them.

"Ready?" Blaise asked. Draco and Harry nodded and they made their way back to the compartment.

 _ **IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Then go comment and give me feedback! Based on that I'll most likely update and post more chapters! Also:**_

 _ **i have another story that is a Harry Potter fanfic! I'll be uploading that one as well and updating them both! Please check the other one out as well!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts lights glistened in the distance. Harry looked out of the window and looked at every detail of the humongous castle. It would be impossible to get around if the structures of the castle were not in his mind. When the train stopped they waited until everyone from their side was off before the boys made their way out.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid yelled out and when he spotted Harry he looked down at him. "How you doin', Harry?" Harry didn't reply. Hagrid was the worst person that could have came and got him. The man had left Harry alone, in a place which was unknown. The only reason he didn't get lost was because Hagrid had came back to where he had left Harry at.

"Could he get any worse. Yell anymore and I'll blast my own years off." Harry muttered to his friends. They laughed at that and they made their way to where the boats were. Harry, Draco, and Blaise took one boat and Theodore, Neville, and this other first year Slytherin took another boat. Draco and Blaise, both, groaned when they felt rain droplets. Of course. Harry laughed when blaise cursed along with Draco, both hating the rain for coming when they were outside.

By the time they made it to the front gates of Hogwarts, all of the first years were soaked. Draco and Blaise kept grumbling about their hair and clothes. Harry just couldn't help but laugh at that. Blaise finally remembered he had a spell he learned from his grandmother, when he was younger. He used it on himself first and he was dry in matter of seconds. He did the same to Harry, Draco, Theo, and Neville. Hagrid told them to wait out in the corridor and he left.

 _What's with this oaf and leaving kids alone?_ Harry thought. Suddenly ghosts entered the room. They looked at the new first years, who screamed. Well other than some of them, mostly the group that Harry was with and some other students that had facial expressions as Draco and Blaise. The ghosts left after questions were asked and then a woman entered.

"First years. If you'll follow me," she said, her voice stern. The first years followed the professor into the great hall and as they did some looked around but Harry and his new friends just talked amongst themselves. One by one students were called up, after McGonagall gave the directions on what was to happen. When it was Neville's turn Harry and the others wished him luck. The hat took some time deciding where to put Neville, and finally it yelled out after a minute or two had passed.

"SLYTHERIN!" Neville grinned and sat down at the Slytherin table who clapped more properly than yelling out like most other tables were doing. Next in their group was Draco. The hat barely touched Draco's head before it shouted Slytherin. After that was Theo who was also put in Slytherin. Then in their group was Harry himself.

"Potter, Harry." The professor called out. Whispers we're heard as Harry made his way up to the stool. He knew people were staring but relaxed and sat down. Mcgonagall put the hat on his head and Harry heard a voice in his head.

 _"Harry Potter! Ah, you see Albus wanted you in Gryffindor, but a hat never lies. Now does it?"_ Harry heard in his head.

 _"Am I Slytherin?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Let's see yes you are very cunning. Slytherin will lead you to great success and fame. It shall be,"_ The Hat took a second before yelling out Harry's house. "SLYTHERIN!" Harry grinned and took the hat off before making his way over to Draco, Neville, and Theo. He heard gasps when the house was called out but Harry didn't care, he knew there was going to be many judgments on him, however he didn't care about them. He looked at the head table and saw the headmaster looking at him and ignored the old man. He then looked at Snape who was looking at him. He smiled at his now head of the house. Snape looked at him for a minute then nodded at him with a hint of a tiny grin. Harry and the other three waited and when Blaise's name was called he walked up and the hat was put on his head and taken off him once The Hat yelled out Slytherin. Harry was glad all his new friends were in the same house as him.

Once everyone was sorted Dumbeldore got up and greeted them. When the headmaster finished Harry looked at his friends.

"He's mental." Neville snorted.

"Yes he is." Draco agreed. They ate their food once it was presented and they talked about random things.

"Who is that besides Quirell?" Harry asked. "I smiled at him earlier but I don't really know who that is."

"That Harry would be Professor Snape, the potions Professor, and my godfather." Draco answered. "Also don't worry if he comes off to be cold and evil. He's always like that."

"I feel like I know him." Harry said touching his head which was hurting.

"You might. I'll explain that later." Draco told him. Harry nodded and continued eating his dinner.

Once everyone was finished, Dumbeldore got up and had the prefects show the first years to the common room. Once in the common room, Harry and his friends didn't have to wait long for Professor Snape to show up. Just as the man entered, the doors opened swiftly and he walked in.

"First years, I'm very pleased to have all of you in my house. Each of you have potential and the Slytherin house will give you everything you'll ever need. First let's begin with studies. I expect all of you to excel classes, if ever in need of help ask an older student or come to me. In potions, tomorrow, questions will be asked by myself. If the other incapable fools can not answer, you should know the answers. Now as for any case of emergency or in any help the prefects are always here for you. If you do not want to talk to them, you may come to my office door. It shall alert me of your presence and have me in the office. No matter what the circumstances is. That is all for now, prefects if you will." Snape gestured and then he left.

"Now the boys are on the right, girls are on the left. The staircases won't allow either gender to go up in either of the rooms so do not try. As for who you shall be sharing with you have a roommate each. The names are already presented on the door. There is one group that has three. You shall know when you get there." After that the prefects let them go and Harry and his friends made their way up towards the room. They searched for their names and found Harry and Draco's name together. The room besides it was Theo, Blaise, and Neville.


	3. Chapter 3

After their room had been found, everyone had changed into their night clothing and gone to bed. Harry and Draco stayed up for a while however.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"You won't tell anyone about the marks would you?" Harry questioned.

"No, not until you allow me to do so." Draco's answered sincerely.

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"It's nothing, goodnight." Draco told him as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." Was the last response Draco heard. After that he fell asleep. Harry however took his books out. He had read most of them over the summer to prepare himself but he wanted to finish the potions one. Once he did so Harry felt tired, his eyes were strained. He took off his glasses and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning Harry felt someone shaking him and yelling his name out. The raven haired boy woke up to his friend hovering over him with worry drawn on his face.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked slightly panicked.

"Yes, what happened?" Harry asked.

"You were shaking and crying. You screamed a minute ago. What was your dream about?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. "Fine, but tell me if you ever need anything ok?"

"Ok." Harry said. "What time is it?"

"Six, you might as well wake up, breakfast is in an hour." Draco told him.

"Thank you." Harry told the blonde before making his way to the bathroom and getting ready.

An hour later Harry and Draco were downstairs and Theo, Neville, and Blaise came in after them.

"Good morning," They greeted each other at once.

"Breakfast?" Theo asked. Draco nodded and they got their belongings before they made their way out towards the Great Hall. They ate breakfast silently at their table. When the girls came in they sat down beside the boys.

"Have the time tables been handed out?" Pansy asked.

"No," Harry answered. "Professor Snape is handing them out right now." They looked over and saw Snape handing out parchments, that more than likely, held the time tables for everyone. When he got to the group with Harry he handed it out with his usual expression.

"Thank you, professor." Harry said to the man.

"You're welcome, ." Snape nodded towards the kids before making his way back towards the head table. They both finished breakfast.

Once it was time for classes Harry and Draco made their way towards their first class, History of Magic, with the others.

During class everyone seemed ready to go to sleep. Harry was trying hard not to fall asleep, the only distraction from the drowsiness was the notes Draco and him were passing to each other. When the class ended everyone rushed out of the room, well everyone that wasn't Slytherins. Draco and Harry were the last two to get out. Their other friends were walking ahead of them and the two boys walked behind them talking.

"Where is the class did you say?" Harry asked his friend.

"Dungeons. It's not that far, the only bad side of this is that we have it with Gryffindors." Draco groaned. Harry chuckled and playfully patted his friends back in a teasing manner. Draco glared back as if he was being tortured.

"You'll be fine, Drake." Harry told the blonde, who happened to be moaning on about the Gryffindors.

"Drake?" Draco asked back confused.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you now. I figured if I'm going to be friends with you then might as well make a nickname." Harry answered. Draco nodded and smiled at Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling...**_

 _ **Read my other stories if you please!**_

The Slytherins arrived at the classroom door in a matter of minutes and were the first to get there. The Gryffindors started to show up a few minutes later. Snape opened his doors and one by one everyone walked in. Once everyone was seated Snape started to do the roll call. He was interrupted by Ron rushing into the room. Everyone looked up and they could see Ron's red face clear as day.  
" , is it?" Snape asked.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." Ron stuttered seeing Snape's glare.  
"It happens to be your first day, so you wont be in any trouble, . Do try to come on time." Snape barked slightly. He continued with the roll call and then turned towards them fully.  
"You are in this class to learn the beautiful art of potion making. There will be no foolish wand waving and talking. There is no expectation that you will understand the true gift, but for the sake of passing and learning, I hope you learn. !" He turned towards the redhead who happened to be talking to Seamus. "If you're unable to focus, in sure Professor Dumbledore will be happy to grant you your space in detention."  
"Sorry sir," Ron muttered.  
"Now answer this, Mr. Weasley, _What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_ (Philosopher Stone, chapter 8) Ron looked at his friends for help but got none.  
"I don't know, professor."  
 _"Let's try again-where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_ Snape asked. Hermione had snapped her hand up both questions but Snape ignored her.  
"I don't know," Ron said red in the face.  
"Did you not attempt to read your book before you came to this classroom?" Ron didn't answer. "Very well, it seems you have some catching up to do. Now, does anyone know the answer to both my questions?" He looked around the classroom, ignoring Hermione- who was practically out of her seat. When he saw Harry's hand he looked at him for a minute or two before speaking.  
"Mr. Potter?" Snape raise his eyebrow slightly.  
"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, known as the Draught of Living. As for a bezoar. It is a stone within a goat and can save you from most poisons."  
"Very good, . Five points to Slytherin... sit down will you?" Hermione flushed and sat down.  
"Good job," Draco whispered to Harry. "Did you read the whole book or something? It's not until later chapter..."  
"Yeah, I wanted to be prepared so I read most of my books." Harry answered. Draco smiled and turned back towards Snape with an emotionless mask. Harry did the same and listened to Snape. Once class ended Harry and Draco were the last to leave with their friends.  
"Good job back there, Harry," Blaise told him.  
"Yeah," Neville agreed. Harry smiled and continued walking with them. They continued class and later they ate lunch before finishing classes. Harry and Draco went to the library once classes were over so they could do some light reading. Neville, Theodore, and Blaise decided to go to the common room so they could play chess.  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Yes?" Draco looked up from his book.  
"You know the scars?" Draco immediately understood what he was talking about.  
"Do you think they'll ever heal?" Harry asked. He always wondered that, he didn't want to remember what happened to him at his _aunts_ house.  
"Honestly, I do not think so. Those were deep cuts and a long time occurrence as well. We could always ask Uncle Severus." Harry shook his head immediately.  
"No, I can't tell anyone." Harry told him.  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco smiled. "If you ever want to talk, I'll listen." He told Harry before turning back to the book.  
By the time dinner time came, most of their homework was finished. Draco and Harry made their way out of the library and put their belongings in their rooms. They the proceeded to the Great Hall. They passed Fred and George Weasley on the way.  
"Hey, Potter, Malfoy!" They heard one of the twins say. The two turned on the spot and faced the two redheads.  
"If you ever need help putting my brother in place, we have pranks up our sleeves. We would love to help." They said.  
"We'll think it through, we'll send you an owl tomorrow morning." Harry told them. Fred and George grinned and nodded before they left.  
"What was that?" Draco asked as they walked.  
"They seem to be not with the Gryffindor crowd. At least most of the time and have you seen the way Ron and Percy treat them." Harry asked. Draco nodded confused and followed him into the Great Hall. "We'll have to see what happens. It seems interesting."  
"I agree." Draco told him and made his plate. He made Harry's plate as well. "You're far to skinny, you must eat!" Harry sighed but did as he was told. Blaise and Theodore joined them a few minutes later. They sat down in front of the other two.  
"Where's Neville?" Draco asked.  
"He's gone to the library to go get a book he wanted to read." Blaise answered. As expected Neville arrived ten minutes later with a book in hand. He sat down across from Harry and next to Blaise.


End file.
